Snamione
by SallyPejr
Summary: 30 days OTP challenge na tématiku profesor a žák. Kde jinde to mohlo skončit než v Bradavicích? Historie jako v knihách, jen Voldemort je od útoku na Potterovi doopravdy mrtvý. Sedmý ročník pro slečnu Grangerovou a spol. Snamione a tak trochu i Drarry...
1. Úvod

Ve Velké síni je dohromady půl tuctu učitelů a jen o trochu víc studentů. Většina hradu odjela na Vánoční prázdniny domů a ti, co zůstali, obvykle nevstávají dřív než na oběd. U nebelvírského stolu sedí jen primuska Hermiona Grangerová a dva velice nejistí prváci.

Nic netušící Hermiona během pojídání snídaně v duchu uvažuje, jestli má dost surovin na přípravu lektvaru, který je na seznamu OVCE, a který chce dneska začít připravovat. Je tak zabraná do vlastních myšlenek, že si sov s poštou všimne, až když jí do misky s ovesnou kaší jedna spadne.

„E- Erole?" hlesne Hermiona skoro vyděšeně a vytáhne prastarého ptáka ze své snídaně. Snaží se přitom nevnímat chichotání všude kolem. Kdyby se to stalo jim, taky se směje, i když ne tak nápadně.

Sova ze sebe zkusí setřepat kaši, kterou ohodí všechno okolo. A to včetně Hermiony a dvou prváků, kteří s vypísknutím uskočí stranou. Nakonec sova pustí ze zobáku obálku s dopisem a popoletí, popoběhne k tácu se slaninou.

Hermiona se s obavami dívá na pergamenovou obálku. V duchu doufá, že jí nepíše Ron. Ovšem když dopis zvedne, oddechne si, protože písmo, kterým je napsaná adresa, rozhodně nepatří Ronaldovi, ale jeho sestře.

S drobným úsměvem Hermiona otevře dopis, ve kterém je překvapivé množství papírů a začne číst.

_Ahoj, Hermiono._

_Původně jsem si říkala, že ti napíšu dopis, až ti budu posílat vánoční dárky od naší rodiny, ale tohle prostě nemohlo počkat._

_Určitě si pamatuješ na Mary. Je z mého ročníku, ale chodí do Mrzimoru. Mary je z mudlovské rodiny a její sestra je členkou fandomu. Jestli jsem to správně pochopila, tak to je banda lidí, co jsou trochu šílení fanoušci knih, filmů, seriálů a tak podobně. Vsadím se, že tys z toho pochopila určitě víc, jak já. Ale kvůli tomu nepíšu. _

_Maryina sestra ví z vyprávění o Bradavicích snad všechno a to včetně nás dvou. Prý si z nás udělala nový fandom, i když si nejsem jistá jestli to jde. Přece jenom my nejsme kniha ani film. Taky nám řekla o jedné věci, které říká _30 days OTP challenge_. OTP prý znamená one true pair. Její vysvětlení, že je to pár, který shippuješ nejvíc bez ohledu na to, jestli je to canon nebo ne, my to moc nevysvětlilo._

_Ale zpátky k důvodu, proč ti píšu. _

_30 days OTP challenge je seznam třiceti věcí, které tebou vybraný pár musí udělat. Můžeš to nakreslit nebo třeba napsat povídky, to je jedno. Cílem je, abys každý den z těch třiceti zveřejnila, jak jsi to ztvárnila._

_Některé věci, co mi Mary a její sestra ukazovaly, byly fakt roztomilé. A některé vypadaly skoro jako pornografie. Nevěřila bys, co všechno si lidi dokáží vymyslet. _

_Mary říkala, že má její sestra oblíbený OTP/ship/pár, kterému říká MorMor. To prý je zkratka jmen Moran a Moriarty. Prý má každý pár svou zkratku ze jmen těch, co jsou v páru._

_Chvíli jsme o tom všechny tři mluvily, když jsme dostaly nápad, že bysme tenhle challenge mohly udělat i na nějaký pár v Bradavicích. A tak ti posílám výsledek. Musíš uznat, že Mary kreslí úplně úžasně. Říkáme tomu Drarry a ty určitě už podle tohoto poznáš, koho jsme zpárovaly. _

_A taky ti musím říct, že ten poslední obrázek není Drarry, ale je čistě jen pro tebe. Můj nápad._

_Měj se zatím skvěle, užívej si volna a nepřeháněj to s učením. Vždyť jsou Vánoce._

_Zatím ahoj, _

_Ginny._

Hermiona chvíli nechápavě hledí na dopis, který si právě přečetla. OTP? Ship? Canon? Drarry? O čem to Ginny proboha mluví?

Další stránky dopisu jí aspoň některé otázky vysvětlí, protože hned na první je-

„Co?!" vyhrkne Hermiona nahlas, až se po ní všichni ohlédnou. Grangerová okamžitě schová obrázek, který si právě prohlížela, pod dopisem a snaží se nevšímat toho, že na ni všichni hledí.

Na obrázku je Harry Potter a Draco Malfoy. Sedí naproti sobě při západu slonce a s úsměvem se drží za ruce. Srdíčko, které se těm dvěma vznášelo nad hlavou, ani nebylo třeba, aby bylo jasné, že dva na obrázku jsou zamilovaní jeden do druhého. Nad tím vším je nápis 'Day 1 - Holding hands.'

Hermiona se v rychlostí sbalí svou brašnu a bez jediného pohledu ke zmijozelskému stolu, kde sedí plavovlasý spolužák, si to namíří do sklepení. Cestou do učebny lektvarů si znovu začne prohlížet obrázky.

Harry a Draco s kočičíma ušima.

Harry a Draco spí přitulení jeden k sobě.

Harry a Draco se hádají.

Nebo by spíš měla říct Draco a Harry, protože to očividně znamená ona zkratka Drarry.

Bože, jestli tohle některý z těch dvou uvidí, tak se zblázní.

Na posledním papíru není obrázek těch dvou, jen krátký vzkaz 'Co říkáš tomudle?' a pod ním rudé srdíčko, ve kterém je jen jedno slovo. Snamione.

„Co to má být?" zamumle si Hermiona pod nos, ale pak se najednou zastaví v polovině kroku a vyděšeně hledí na papír. Tohle je další ship, jak tomu říká Ginny. 'Mione' je očividně ona a 'Sna' může být jedině-

„Co tady děláte, slečno Grangerová?" ozve se za Hermionou hluboký hlas profesora lektvarů.

Primuska vyděšeně vypískne, nadskočí, otočí se a rozhodí rukama a to vše v jednu chvíli.

„Pro- profesore Snape." hlesne Hermiona tichým hláskem a snaží se nevnímat svůj úplně rudý obličej, obrázky Drarry, které se válí všude kolem ani Snapeovo udívem pozvednuté obočí.


	2. Holding hands

Severus si již u snídaně všimnul, že se nebelvírská primuska chová – nezvykle. Teda ne, že by ji sledoval, to rozhodně nedělá. Ovšem když se uprostřed jedné křižovatky ve sklepení z ničeho nic se zajíknutím zastavila a zůstala hledět do dopisu, který jí ráno přišel, bylo to už opravdu divné.

Grangerová stojí naprosto nehybně, až to vypadá, že ji zasáhlo kouzlo petrificus.

Nakonec už Snape neodolá zvědavosti a přejde blíž.

„Co tady děláte, slečno Grangerová?" zeptá se Severus klidně.

Léta praxe ho naučila, jak lekat studenty tím, že jim z ničeho nic promluví za zády, ovšem to, co předvedla Grangerová, pravděpodobně vyhrálo první cenu.

„P- profesore Snape." špitne studentka s obličejem rudým jako rajče.

Hledí na sebe a ignorují při tom poletující papíry s obrázky. Trvá dlouho, než se studentka vzpamatuje a pohne se. Celou tu dobu Snape jen stál a díval se na ni.

„J- já – err. Šla jsem do učebny. Mám ji zamluvenou. Chtěla bych zkusit připravit jeden lektvar, který by mohl být na OVCE." dostane ze sebe Hermiona odpověď na profesorovu otázku. Se stále rudým obličejem vytáhne hůlku a jedním mávnutím zvedne ze země všechny poházené papíry, které se ji sami naskládají do náruče.

Severus stále mlčí a jen nervózní dívku/mladou ženu pozoruje.

Zajímalo by ho, který lektvar bude Grangerová připravovat. Třeba by jí mohl pomoct, i když je pravděpodobné, že ona zvládne veškerou přípravu sama. Inteligentní je na to dost, až je s podivem, že neskončila v Havranspáru. Má i dost vlastností, které se cení ve Zmijozelu. Krom původu. Jako by to bylo důležité.

Grangerová si urovná papíry v náruči, zamumle si pod nosem, že by měla jít a naslepo vyrazí do nejbližší chodby.

Severus za ní jen hledí.

Tahle chodba nemíří k učebně. Je slepá a krom pasti na jejím konci v ní nic není. Jenom brnění.

Krom pasti...

„Sakra." sykne Snape a skoro se rozběhne vpřed.

O oné komnatě skoro nikdo neví.

„Grangerová!" křikne profesor.

Studentka se překvapeně zarazí a otočí. Otevírající se díru na podlaze za svými zády proto nevidí.

Severus ji chytne za ruku a chce ji strhnout z dosahu komnaty, ale to už zmizela podlaha i pod jejími chodidly.

Hermiona vyděšeně vykřikne, když jí zmizí půda pod nohama a pevně se chytne profesora, jako by jí to mohlo zachránit.

Jenže místo toho strhne Severuse sebou.

Snape stačí jen zanadávat, když začnou oba padat a díra nad jejich hlavami se zavře.


	3. Cuddling somewhere

Severus opatrně otevře oči. Polovinu výhledu mu zakrývá hříva hnědých vlnitých vlasů, ale i tak bez problémů pozná stěny osvětlené bledým modrým světlem. Není to poprvé, co ho tato komnata chytila. Při oné minulé a jediné příležitosti ho a Lily naháněl Protiva s bombami hnojůvkami a oni při útěku spadli sem. Tehdy byli prváci, ale stejně si to pamatuje.

Což mu přitomíná, že ani tentokrát zde není sám.

Nebelvírská studentka, jejíž vinou jsou v této pasti, se ho s hlavou zabořenou do jeho ramene křečovitě drží za hábit a bojí se skoro i dýchat.

Za to může tahle místnost. Když sem spadli minule, trvalo dlouho, než se vzpamatoval. Vypadá to, že s opakovanými návštěvami se doba rekonvalescence zkracuje.

„Slečno Grangerová?" osloví Snape šeptem studentku, která na něm napůl leží. Ovšem reakce se nedočká.

„Zkuste se zhluboka nadechnout. Onen pocit šoku přejde. Je to jen následek toho, že jste přišla o magii." povídá Snape klidným hlasem.

„Co?!" vyhrkne Hermiona vyděšeně. Okamžitě zvedne hlavu a se slzami na krajíčku se na profesora podívá.

„P- přišla o magii? Ale to nejde! Jak- jak je to možné?! Vždyť- vždyť-"

Severus pozná panickou ataku, když ji vidí.

Jednou rukou zakryje Grangerové pusu a druhou ji chytne za rameno.

„Zhluboka se nadechněte a vydechněte." řekne jí rozkazovačně.

Primuska na něj dál zděšeně hledí, ale nakonec zavře oči a pomalu se nadechne.

Chvíli je v místnosti slyšet jen jejich dech, než Severus usoudí, že je Hermiona dost klidná, aby jí mohl vysvětlit situaci.

„V této místnosti vše příjde o svou magii. Proto jste skoro omdlela, když jsme sem spadli. Ale ve chvíli, kdy se dostaneme ven, vaše magie se vám vrátí. Je to jasné?"

Grangerová mu chce odpovědět, ale nemůže, protože jí profesor pořád zakrývá pusu. To ji trochu překvapí. A pak jí doslova šokuje, když zjistí, že na řečeném profesorovi leží. Ve zlomku vteřiny sedí Hermiona metr od učitele a dívá se jinam, tváře opět rudé.

Kdyby se ale dívala na Severuse, zjistila by, že jeho tváře získaly pro něj poněkud nezvyklý růžový odstín.

„Vy víte, co je tohle za místo?" zeptá se Hermiona po chvíli nepříjemného ticha.

„Tahle místnost nemá daný název, ale funguje jako past." pustí se Snape do vysvětlování. „Komukoliv, kdo dojde na konec chodby, se otevře podlaha pod nohama a on spadne sem. Nefunguje zde magie, takže člověk nemá, jak poslat zprávu, nebo jak se dostat ven. Musí se čekat, dokud ho komnata nepropustí, což může trvat několik minut i dva dny. To je, myslím, nejdelší doba, kdy komnata někoho držela."

„O tomhle jsem v Bradavických dějinách nečetla." špitne Hermiona tiše, zatímco se rozhlíží.

Místnost vypadá jako učebna ve sklepení, akorát zde není žádný nábytek ani vybavení. A ani žádné dveře. Zdroj světla je taky neznámý.

Pohled jí sjede na profesora, se kterým zde uvízla. Není si jistá, jestli jí to celé spadnutí do pasti vadí nebo ne.

A pak si všimne, že Snape drží v ruce jednu z malůvek, které jí poslala Ginny.


	4. Gambling

„Slečno Grangerová?" promluví Snape a s pozvednutým obočím přeletí pohledem z obrázku, kde se líbají Harry a Draco, na Hermionu, která si pro jednou není jstá, jak zodpovědět profesorovu nevyřčenou otázku.

Z šoku dívku dostane právě Snape, který zvedl ze země pár dalších papírů.

„To vymysleli mudlové." vyhrkne Hermiona a rychle začne sbírat rozházené papíry.

„Mudlové kreslí obrázky s vašimi spolužáky?" zeptá se Snape trochu posměšně.

„Samozřejmě, že ne!" mávne Hermiona rukou. „Tohle je mudlovská hra, kdy vezmete nějaký pár, obvykle fiktivní z knihy a podle určitého seznamu vymyslíte, co ti dva mají dělat."

„A vy jste se rozhodla, že váš fiktivní pár jsou vaši spolužáci?" zeptá se Snape s pozvednutým obočím.

„To jsem nekreslila já." ohradí se Hermiona. Jako kdyby ona uměla takhle kreslit. Se štětcem jí to jde stejně dobře jako se závodním koštětem.

„Tohle kreslila kamarádka. Poslala mi to, aby mě pobavila."

„Neuvěřitelné, jakými hloupostmi dokáží lidé mrhat svým časem."

„Není to hloupost." ohradí se Hermiona. „Když tohle kreslí, nebo když o tomhle píší, trénují svou fantazii a své schopnosti." povídá sutdentka a muchlá v rukách štos papírů. Nechápe, proč tuhle hru, tenhle challenge brání. Vždyť to není její koníček, nikdy tohle nedělala, tak proč to obhajuje?

„Většina čarodějů nemá dost fantazie, aby zvládla aspoň polovinu tohodle." řekne Hermiona a trochu se na svého profesora mračí. Kriste, zni to, jako by ho vyzývala k souboji.

„Na vymýšlení těchto hloupostí není nic složitého. Zvládne to každý idiot." odpoví jí Snape a podá Grangerové obrázky, které držel v ruce.

„To určitě." odsekne Hermiona.

Většina čarodějů, které zná, nemá absolutně žádnou fantazii ani logiku. Nedokázali by vymyslet nic nového, ani kdyby se jednalo o něco tak primitivního, jako je tohle.

„Dokážu vám to." prohodí Severus klidně.

„Cože?!" vyjekne Hermiona překvapeně.

„Pochybujete, že kdokoliv dokáže vymýšlet příběhy nebo obrázky podle toho vašeho seznamu. Dokážu vám opak."

„Chcete vymýšlet příběhy o Harrym a Malfoyovi?" ujišťuje se Hermiona.

„U Merlina, to ne." ohradí se Snape skoro zhrozeně.

„Tak jaký pár chcete použít?" zeptá se Hermiona tázavě. Nějak pochybuje, že by profesor kdykoliv ve svém životě četl nějakou zábavnou literaturu.

„To nechám na vás. Vy přece máte fantazii." ušklíbne se Severus. „Ale jsem ochotný použít i svou osobu."

„Tak jo." přikývne Hermiona na souhlas. „Použijeme sami sebe."

Severus zvedne poslední papír, který se válí na zemi a podá ho své studentce.

„Dobrá. Můžeme začít třeba s tímhle."


	5. On a date

Na obrázku sedí Harry a Draco u malého stolku se svíčkou a talířem špaget mezi sebou a drží se za ruce a usmívají se.

„Den čtvrtý - Na rande." přečte a přeloží Hermiona anglický nápis i s dnem pořadí, který je nad obrázkem. Silou vůle se snaží sama sebe přesvědčit, ať nerudne. Na chvíli jí totiž hlavou bleskla představa sebe a Snapea, jak sedí v restauraci a drží se za ruce.

„Vzhledem k vašemu milostnému životu musíte mít spoustu zkušeností se schůzkami." prohodí Severus klidně.

„Cože?" vyhrkne Hermiona skoro vystrašeně.

„Potter, Weasley, Krum." řekne Snape klidně. Tedy ne, že by Grangerovou sledoval. Ovšem o jiných studentkách neví, s kým tráví většinu času.

„Bože, já a Harry spolu nechodíme a nikdy jsme nechodili!" rozhodí Hermiona naštvaně rukama. Proč si všichni myslí, že jsou oni dva do sebe zamilovaní?

„S Victore nechodím, shodli jsme se, že nemá cenu udržovat vztah na dálku. A Ron- S tím už taky nechodím." zakončí Hermiona trochu neochotně.

„Ale." mlaskne Severus jazykem o horní patro. „Ještě týden dozadu jste byli jako siamská dvojčata."

„Ron je fajn kamarád, ale jako přítel je nemožný. Vy byste taky nechtěl chodit s praštěnou puberťačkou." ukáže Hermiona prstem na profesora.

„To opravdu ne." nakrčí Severus nos. „Od partnera se očekává, že bude aspoň trochu inteligentní."

„Pravda." zakončí Hermiona. „Inteligentní a dospělý." zamumle si pod nosem, zatímco ve štosu papírů hledá další v pořadí.

Na chvíli se oba odmlčí, než Grangerová vytáhne požadovaný list s nápisem 'Day 5'.

„Co je dále na seznamu?" zeptá se Snape.

„Líbání."


	6. Kissing

„Vaše první pusa." řekne Hermiona trochu rozkazovačně.

„Prosím?" řekne Snape s varovně pozvednutým obočím.

„Tohle téma je líbání a vy jste říkal, že budete mluvit o sobě, tak mluvte. Pamatujete si přece svou první pusu, ne?"

„Samozřejmě, že si ji pamatuju." řekne Snape skoro uraženě.

Grangerová na to nic neřekne a jen na profesora zvědavě kouká. Ticho se prodlužuje a Hermioně se začíná zvedat jeden koutek, což Severuse rozčiluje. Pokud neodpoví, dokáže tím nepřímo, že jsou mudlové lepší než čarodějové, i když tohle v podstatě není smyslem hry.

„Fajn." zavrčí Snape vztekle. „Jedenácté narozeniny, přála mi k narozeninám. Spokojená?" odsekne naštvaně.

Hermiona se jen pousměje, ale tentokrát upřímně, ne škodolibě.

„Já dostala první pusu v desíti od nejlepšího kamaráda. Ve škole nám připravili svatbu, protože jsme byli pořád spolu. Byla to asi nejhorší pusa, co jsem kdy dostala, celá ulepená a uslintaná, protože zrovna jedl bonbon."

Hermiona se trochu zasněně pousměje, ale pak se celá otřese. Ovšem není to vzpomínkou, ale zimou. Mít na sobě jen sukni a košili ze školní uniformy není nejlepší nápad, když jste uvězněni ve sklepení.

„Myslím, že první pusu člověk nikdy nezapomene." dodá Hermiona s drobným úsměvem, zatímco hledá další obrázek.

Uniklo jí proto profesorovo skoro neznatelné přikývnutí hlavou.


	7. Wearing each other's clothes

Hermiona se znovu skoro neznatelně zatřese zimou a přesedne si tak, aby měla nohy pod sebou a mohla je co nejvíc schovat pod sukní.

Hledá v obrázcích další číslo v pořadí, když se profesor postaví a vysvleče si svůj hábit. Sedmačka se jen zarazí a trochu udiveně a naprosto bez mrknutí profesora sleduje. Její údiv vzroste asi tak o 1000%, když jí Snape hábit podá. Na chvíli na sebe jen hledí, než Snape promluví.

„Mrznete." řekne jen.

Asi po milionté za tohle dopoledne Hermiona zrudne do ruda. S mumlavým poděkováním a se sklopenýma očima si vezme černý hábit a zabalí se do něj. Snaží se přitom nedávat najevo, jak moc si užívá to, že je hábit ještě teplý, a že je cítit onou zvláštní kombinací hradu, bylinek a kouře, která Snapea vždy doprovází.

„Co tam je dál?" zeptá se profesor, když se usadí vedle rudé Grangerové.

Hermiona nalistuje obrázek s požadovaným číslem. Draco a Harry tam mají prohozené kolejní barvy a nad nimi se klene nápis 'Day 6 - Wearing each other's clothes'. Hermiona si ještě jednou přečte nadpis, zrudne ještě víc a rychle najde další obrázek v pořadí.

„Cosplaying." řekne nahlas.


	8. Cosplaying

„Prosím?" prohlásí Severus s pozvednutým obočím.

„Cosplaying. To je, když se oblečete tak, abyste vypadal jako svůj oblíbený literární hrdina." vysvětluje Hermiona a ukáže profesorovi obrázek, kde jsou dva mladíci oblečení v uniformách Hvězdné flotily. Ovšem to profesorovi moc neřekne.

„Tohle je horší. Čarodějové moc populární literatury nemají. V tomhle jsou mudlové mnohem výkonější."

„Ovšem jestli jde jen o to, aby člověk vypadal jako někdo jiný, čarodějové mají víc možností. A víc účinnějších možností." hádá se Snape.

„To ano, mámě kouzla a nebo i lektvary." mávne Hermiona rukou. „Ale za co se chcete převléct? Leda za historické postavy nebo hráče famfrpálu. Sci-fi a fantasy vám moc neříkají."

„To asi ne." usoudí Snape nakonec. Dotaz 'Co je to sci-fi?' raději nevyslovuje, aby úroveň čarodějů a jejich literatury ještě nesnížil.


	9. Shopping

Hermiona odloží použité scény s obrázky stranou a chvíli jí trvá, než mezi papíry najde ten, který je nyní na řadě.

„Nakupování." prohlásí Hermiona a položí na vrch hromádky s odloženými obrázky ten, kde Harry vozí Draca v nákupním vozíku.

„Nenakupuji." řekne Snape tichým hlasem.

„Nikdy?" diví se Hermiona.

„Jen životní nutnosti a přísady k lektvarům." upřesní profesor.

„Já vlastně taky." zamyslí se Hermiona. „Nakupuju hlavně věci do školy, jinak skoro nic."

„Takže tím je tohle téma ukončené?"

„Co byste koupil jako dárek pro svou přítelkyni?" zeptá se Hermiona zvědavě.

„Já nemám přítelkyni." řekne Severus chladně.

„Čistě hypoteticky." mávne Hermiona rukou a dál na vyučujícího hledí.

Severus jen přimhouří oči, ale nakonec odpoví.

„Květiny nebo kniha. Ona přítelkyně by musela být inteligentní a nezávyslá osoba, ne někdo, kdo čeká, že ji zasypu komplimenty a pozorností."

Hermiona uhne pohledem a snaží se neuvažovat nad tím, jakou knihu by jí asi Snape mohl dát.

„Já bych na tom asi byla podobně." promluví Hermiona nakonec. „Vím třeba co dát jako dárek pro Rona nebo Harryho, ale to jsou kamarádi. Onoho přítele bych nejdřív musela poznat, ale kniha zní jako skvělý dárek. Knih není nikdy dost." pousměje se na malůvky ve svých rukách.


	10. Hanging out with friends

„Trávit čas s přáteli." najde Hermiona další obrázek v pořadí.

Na tohle nemusí mít fantazii, aby odpověděla, protože s Ronem a/nebo s Harrym tráví většinu času na hradě. A když není s nimi a nechce být sama, vždycky je tu Ginny, Neville nebo Lenka.

„Očividné." prohodí Snape a střelí po Hermioně jedním postraním pohledem.

„A vy?" zeptá se Grangerová. Ví nebo si spíš díky různým náznakům myslí, že se Severus Snape přátelil s Lily Evansovou později Potterovou. I když důkazy nemá. Jenže to je aspoň 18 let dozadu.

„Co já?" pozvedne Snape varovně obočí.

„Co děláte vy s přáteli? Nedokážu si vás představit, jak jdete pít ke Třem košťatům." povídá Hermiona. Popravdě, nedokáže si profesora představit ani s bandou přátel kolem sebe. Možná má spíš přátele na inteligentní úrovni, co tráví čas spíše nad čajem a knihami než nad máslovým lěžákem a famrfpálem.

„Mám kolegy a společníky, ale ne přátele." odpoví jí profesor.

„To je blbost, každý má přátele." neudrží se sedmačka a nechápavě se zamračí.

„Já se nechci přátelit s lidmi okolo a lidé okolo se nechtějí přátelit se mnou. Problém je vyřešen k oboustranné spokojenosti."

„Jenom se bojíte otevřít ostatním." usoudí Hermiona. „Podívejte se na to z logického hlediska. Jste inteligentní s mocnou magií a máte plno kladných vlastností. Tyto věci se ve společnosti cení a mezi přáteli také."

„Máte na všechno argument, že slečno Grangerová?" prohodí Snape s klidem.

Hermiona trošku zčervená a uhne pohledem. Aspoň, že jí tentokrát Snape neřekl, že je nesnesitelný šprt jako kdysi.


	11. With animal ears

„Mudlové přece nejsou schopní si nechat narůst zvířecí uši." prohodí Snape trochu udiveně.

„Nejsou." přikývne Hermiona na souhlas. „Ale většinou je tohle vymyšlené na motivy knih, kde funguje magie nebo něco podobného. A nebo může jít třeba o masku nebo o čelenku, která je ozdobená ušima."

„Nevěřím, že by čaroděj s alespoň půlkou mozku a nějakou sebeúctou nosil čelenku se zvířecíma ušima." řekne profesor skoro znechuceně.

„To je fakt, čarodějům stačí mnoholičný lektvar." zahučí Hermiona a nejistě se zavrtí.

„Mnoholičný lektvar se používá jen na přeměnu na lidi. Na přeměnu na zvíře tento lektvar nefunguje."

„Funguje, ale ne správně." dohaduje se Hermiona. „Promění vás to na dost divného křížence mezi kočkou a člověkem a dost špatně se toho zbavuje."

Snape se na chvíli zarazí a podezíravě se dívá na studentku, která se se skloněnou hlavou probírá papíry.

„Druhý ročník před vánočními prázdninami." řekne Severus najednou. „Z kabinetu mi zmizely dost vzácné a nebezpečné suroviny, ze kterých se mimo jiné dá připravit mnoholičný lektvar. Podezíral jsem Pottera, ale byla jste to i vy a Weasley, že?"

„Nemám tušení, o čem to mluvíte." řekne Hermiona (ne)upřímně, ale na profesora se nedívá.

„Jistě." odtuší Snape, ale dál už tohle téma nerozebírá. Konec konců, svého pachatele už má.


	12. Wearing kigurumis

„Nosit co?"

„Kigurumis. To je tenhle obleček, co v něm člověk vypadá jako obří plyšák."

„Nikdy. V. Životě."

„Cože?"

„V něčem takovém by mě _nikdy nikdo_ nepotkal. Ani pod kletbou Imperius."

„Já vás v tom viděla."

„Cože?!"

„No, viděla jsem vás v tomhle. A – celá třída vás viděla."

„To je nemožné. Já bych si tohle na sebe nikdy nevzal."

„Vlastně jste to nebyl tak úplně vy. Byl to spíš bubák, co vypadal jako vy."

„Longbottom?!"

„No, tak trochu. Vy víte o tom bubákovi, co nosil šaty jeho babičky, že?"

„Samozřejmě."

„Před další hodinou s bubákem Nevillovi někdo řekl o kigurumis, takže když pak měl bubáka proměnit na něco vtipného, tak-"

„Tak ho navlékl do téhle ohyzdnosti."

„Nebyl to převlek za kočku jak na tom obrázku. Spíš za - hypogryfa."

„Zabiju ho. Longbottom tuhle školu nedokončí."

„Byl to bubák a ve třeťáku. A profesor Lupin nás donutil slíbit, že o tom nikdy nikomu neřekneme. Jeho varování, že byste se nám všem mstil, bylo dost účinné."

„A měl pravdu."

„Jsou to už čtyři roky a nikdo o tom od té doby nemluvil. Jenom já teďka. Není důvod kvůli tomu začít krevní mstu."

„A co byste _vy_ dělala na mém místě, slečno Grangerová?"

„Byla bych zhrozená, že se mě Neville bojí ze všeho nejvíc."


	13. Making out

Severus zaraženým pohledem přeletí z obrázku, kde se dva studenti nahoře bez válí jeden po druhém, na Hermionu, která je opět rudá jako rajče. Nad obrázkem je napsané 'Day 12 – Making out'.

„Neznamená 'making out' vyhotovit, sestavit?" zeptá se Snape trochu podezíravě.

„Ehm, no..V- v americkém slangu to znamená – ehm – muchlovat se." dostane ze sebe Hermiona.

Oba uhnou pohledem a snaží se nedat najevo to, na co myslí. Ovšem tváře mají rudé oba.

„Nevybereme jiné téma?" špitne Hermiona po dlouhé chvíli napjatého ticha.

„S radostí." řekne Severus krátce.

Grangerová jen přikývne a začne se prohrabovat papíry.


	14. Eating ice-cream

„Eating ice-cream. Jíst zmrzlinu." řekne Hermiona a rychle položí obrázek na hromádku. Muchlující se Draco a Harry jsou tak zakryti sami sebou, jak se dělí o jeden zmrzlinový pohár.

„Největší milovník zmrzliny, jakého znám je Albus Brumbál. Těžko ho uvidíte jíst jinou sladkost než citrónovou zmrzlinu." řekne profesor lektvarů.

Když nad tím tak Hermiona uvažuje, musí uznat, že nikdy ředitele neviděla jíst jiný zákusek z hostin, než je zmrzlina. A že bradavická kuchyně má opravdu širokou nabídku sladkého.

„A jaká je vaše?" podívá se studentka na profesora.

„Prosím?" pozvedne Snape obočí.

„Vaše oblíbená zmrzlina." upřesní Hermiona. „Já mám nejraději pistáciovou, ale jinak mi chutnají všechny."

„Vanilka a čokoláda." odpoví profesor po krátkém zaváhání. Ale když už řekl Grangerové o své první puse, co by jí neřekl i o své oblíbené příchuti zmrzliny.

„Ale už je to dlouho, co jsem jedl něco takového." dodá Snape tiše. Říká to spíš sám sobě, než že by se svěřoval primusce.

„Vyznáte se v Londýně?" zeptá se Hermiona najednou. „Myslím v mudlovském Londýně."

„Neztratím se tam." odpoví jí Snape opatrně.

„To je dobře, protože vám míním říct, kde prodávají nejlepší zmrzlinu ve městě." poví Hermiona a vyloví ze své brašny pero a skleničku inkoustu. Musí si trochu vyhrnout rukávy od zapůjčeného pláště, aby se nezašpinily během psaní.

„Většina lidí by tvrdila, že nejlepší zmrzlina je na Příčné ulici."

„To by tvrdili čarodějové a to jsou většinou hlupáci." namítne Hermiona bez zaváhání. „Mudlové a zkušení vědí líp."

Nebelvírská studentka sebere obrázek, na kterém její spolužáci pojídají pohár zmrzliny a začne na jeho druhou stranu kreslit zjednodušenou mapu.

„Není to daleko od Děravého kotle, jen pár ulic." vysvětluje Hermiona. „Je to malá cukrárna a kavárna, co se jmenuje La Scala. Dělají tam snad všechno a mají skvělou horkou čokoládu, když je venku chladno. Je tak hustá, že je skoro jako puding. Ale jejich zmrzlina je skoro legedární. Chodíme tam v létě skoro každý den." povídá Hermiona, zatímco kreslí mapu.

„Jste z Londýna?" diví se Snape trochu. Z nějakého důvodu si Hermionu představoval spíš v malém domku se zahradou na maloměstském předměstí. Ovšem tato představa je hodně ovlivněná jeho zkušenostmi s geniálními čarodějkami z mudlovských rodin.

„Jsem." přikývne Hermiona bez zaváhání. „Vyznáte se v tom?" podá profesorovi svůj překvapivě detailní plánek popsaný drobným úhledným písmem.

„Bez potíží." odtuší Snape, zatímco očima lítá po náčrtku.

„Skvělé." přikývne Hermiona potěšeně hlavou. „Musíte tam někdy zajít. Vážně dělají nejlepší zmrzlinu ze všech."

* * *

><p><em>Přiznávám, že nemám tušení, jaká je Hermionina adresa, ale u mě žije v Londýně.<em>


	15. Genderswapped

Na dalším obrázku byl Harry a Draco jak stojí naproti sobě, až na to, že oba mají delší vlasy a ženské postavy.

„Genderswapped?"

„Změna pohlaví." vysvětlí Hermiona. „Na tohle má člověk jen fantazii, protože v reálu tohle nejde. Aspoň ne bez spousty operací a tak."

„U čarodějů to jde." prohodí Snape klidně.

„Cože?!" zarazí se Hermiona překvapeně. O takovédle magii ještě ani nečetla, a že toho přečetla už spoustu.

„Existují lektvary a kouzla, které dokáží změnit pohlaví čaroděje. Samozřejmě ne trvale, i když doba účinku jednotlivých technik je různorodá." pustí se Snape do vysvětlování. „U kouzel jde většinou o pouhou iluzi, kdy čaroděj pro své okolí vypadá jako osoba opačného pohlaví. Z lektvarů samozřejmě můžete použít mnoholičný lektvar, ale existují i takové, které by z vás doopravdy udělali muže, ne jen něčí kopii. Jsou velice složité, ale vzhledem k tomu, že jste ve dvanácti zvládla mnoholičný lektvar, nemělo by vám ani tohle dělat problémy."

Hermiona je ovšem tak ztracená v myšlenkách, že jí nedojde, že jí její profesor právě složil kompliment.

„Na co by vymýšleli takový lektvar?" zeptá se nechápavě.

„Tyto prostředky byly využívány hlavně v minulosti, kdy ženy nemohli provozovat určitá povolání, ale v podobě muže jim to bylo umožněno." vysvětluje Severus dál. „Užívali je také čarodějové s homosexuální orientací. Kdysi by je za takové vztahy upálili, ale s lektvarem mohli předstírat, že jsou obyčejný heterosexuální pár. A nebo ho samozřejmě mohli používat zvědové a špioni."

„Ah." hlesne Hermiona tiše, když nad tímto problémem a Snapovým vysvětlením uvažuje.

„V dnešní době těchto lektvarů využívají hlavně čarodějové, kteří chtějí – experimentovat."

„Oh."


	16. In different clothing style

Severus se trochu podezíravě dívá na obrázek, který mezi ně Hermiona položila.

Day 15 – In differnt clothing style. Malfoy a Potter na něm jsou oblečení v černém, asi v kůži a bohatě ověšeni kovovými doplňky jako jsou pobité pásky a řetězy, dokonce i naušnice v uchu, nose a obočí. Blonďák má vlasy vyčesané do kohouta s barevnými pruhy, černovlasý má půl hlavy oholené a tetování na rameni. Má na sobě tílko, zatímco jeho spolužák má kovem ověšenou, pravděpodobně koženou bundu a cigaretu v puse.

Snape se občas potkává s mudly a pár jich takto oblečených viděl. Většinou se jednalo o přiopilé puberťáky s nízkou inteligencí a slovní zásobou. Mezi čaroději ovšem nikoho takového nepotkal.

„Punk. Aspoň myslím." ukáže Grangerová na obrázek, čímž vytrhne Snapea z úvah. „Samozřejmě to může být jakýkoliv styl oblékání, nejen punk. Může to být třeba hippie, balet nebo kroj, oblečení specifické pro nějakou oblast nebo národ. Může jít taky o historické oblečení. Třeba viktoriánská doba, ta byla slušivá."

„Hmm." zabručí Snape souhlasně.

Viktoriánská móda, to byli u mudlů trojdílné obleky, klobouky a hole pro muže a dlouhé sukně a korzety pro ženy. Grangerové by něco takového slušelo. Korzet by ji donutil stát rovně místo jejího obvyklého hrbení a oproti školním svetrům by také ukázal, jakou má postavu. Navíc v té době nosily ženy vyčesané vlasy. Něco takového měla primuska na hlavě jen jednou a to na Vánočním plese, který se konal v rámci Turnaje Tří Kouzelnických Škol. A rozhodně jí to slušelo.

Najednou se Snape ve svých úvahách zarazí. Na co to sakra myslí?! Proč přemýšlí nad tím, jak by Grangerová vypadala v korzetu a v čem by jí to slušelo? Takhle profesoři o svých studentech nepřemýšlí?! A on teprvě ne! Ani když jde o Hermionu Grangerovou. Ale v tom korzetu by jí to slušelo.

„Profesore?"

„Co?!" stěkne Severus poplašeně.

Hermiona překvapeně zamrká a zakloní se.

„Jen jsem – jen jsem se ptala, co byste byl ochotný vzít na sebe." hlesne studentka překvapeně.

„Nevím. Pravděpodobně něco historického. Rozhodně ne nic, co nosí dnešní mudlovská mládež."

„Jo, tohle je opravdu přehnané." kývne Hermiona hlavou k hromádce s odloženými obrázky, ale pak se trochu nejistě zarazí a podívá se na profesora. „Chcete ještě pokračovat?"

„Samozřejmě." přykývne Snape bez zaváhání.


	17. During their morning rituals

Tentokrát pár Drarry sedí u stolu, na kterém je prostřená snídaně.

„Co je na tomhle složitého?" nechápe Severus.

„Prosím?" diví se Hermiona.

„Co je složitého na tomto tématu? Tady není _co _vymýšlet." upřesní profesor svůj dotaz.

„To je pravda." přikývne Hermiona na souhlas. „Ale myslím, že tady jde spíš o to, že jsou spolu. Že se museli probudit vedle sebe a projít všemi těmi ranními rituály společně. K vymýšlení tady doopravdy nic není, protože každý vstane, použije koupelnu, obleče se a nasnídá. To snad jen já trávím přes půl hodiny snahou se učesat." dodá trošku nenaloženě, než se pustí do hledání úkolu číslo sedmnáct.


	18. Spooning

Hermiona se trochu zasněně podívá na Harryho, kterého zezadu objímá Draco, zatímco oba na boku leží v peřinách. Nevěděla, že tato spací poloha má nějaký název, ale tenhle zní příhodně. Bylo by fajn takhle ležet se Severusem a spát.

Počkat!

Stop!

Nad tímhle by uvažovat neměla, Snape umí číst myšlenky. Aspoň Harry si to myslí, a i když je ten kluk občas trochu paranoidní, tak má v těchhle věcech obvykle pravdu.

„Bylo by milé mít někoho, s kým by se dalo takto ležet." prohodí Hermiona rádoby klidně, ale profesorovi se do očí nedívá.

„Proč zrovna takto?" diví se Severus a trochu podezíravě se na obrázek dívá.

„Protože když vás takhle někdo obejme, tak si pak připadáte v bezpečí. A takhle se budete objímat jen s tím, komu důvěřujete. Je to milé." zasní se Hermiona. Ovšem o chvíli později jí dojde, že se zpitomělým úsměvem zírá na svého profesora a uhne pohledem.

„I když ten, kdo by takhle ležel se mnou, by musel být jo odvážný, aby se nebál, že ho udusím vlasama." plácne Hermiona, ale hned by si za to prohlášení nafackovala.

„To je pravda." usoudí Severus. Když sem spadli, skoro před Hermioniny vlasy neviděl kolem sebe.


	19. Doing something together

Obvykle malůvky Mary z Mrzimoru v Hermioně vyvolají pocit, že by něco takového chtěla provádět taky a ideálně s jistým profesorem, do kterého je potaji zakoukaná. Tentokrát ovšem ne, protože na obrázku spolu Harry a Draco hrají famfrpál.

„Tohle ne." zahučí Hermiona. „Nesnáším výšky."

„Jde o to, abyste dělala něco s někým dohromady, ne? Nemusí jít o sport." ujišťuje Severus sebe i studentku.

„To je pravda." oddechne si Hermiona. „Já bych s tím někým asi studovala nebo spíš zkoušela nová kouzla a lektvary. Objevovat něco nového, to by mě bavilo." uvažuje nahlas.

„Máme podobné koníčky." usoudí Severus klidně.

Hermiona se na něj trochu překvapeně podívá. Na moment jen oba sedí a hledí si do očí, kolem nich ticho, zatímco oba přemýšlejí, jaké by asi bylo zkoušet nová kouzla spolu? Nakonec profesor uhne pohledem a odkašle si.

„Jaké je další téma?" zeptá se.


	20. In formal clothes

Při pohledu na dva studenty nakreslené v oblecích si oba vzpomenou na Vánoční ples.

Severus Snape měl na sobě černočerný hábit, jen jeho střih byl oproti obvyklému jiný. Hermiona Grangerová nebyla k poznání. Bez metrákové brašny plné učebnic stála rovně a hrdě, oblečená do uplých růžových šatů. Místo obvyklé hřívy měla vlasy uhlazené a vyčesané do slušivého drdolu.

Snape se musel podívat dvakrát, aby v okouzlující partnerce Viktora Kruma poznal věčně neupravenou vševědku z Nebelvíru. A nebyl jediný, kdo se musel podívat víckrát, aby uvěřil svým očím.

„Na Vánočním plese jste všem vyrazila dech." prohodí profesor a pečlivě se vyhýbá přímému pohledu na studentku.

„Děkuji." pousměje se Hermiona. Poznámku, že byla pořádná práce takto vypadat, už raději nedodala.

„Nosíte jiné barvy, než černou?" zeptá se primuska místo toho. „Dokonce i na plese jste byl celý v černém."

„Nemám důvod nosit jiné barvy." odtuší Severus klidně.


	21. Dancing

Stejně jako na minulém obrázku mají na sobě Harry a Draco společenské oblečení, až na to, že tentokrát stojí ve vzájemném objetí, hledí si do očí a tančí ploužáka.

Stejně jako u minulého obrázku si Snape a Grangerová vzpomenou na ples.

„Tančíte?" zeptá se Severus, i když odpověď už zná. Viděl přece Hermionu na plese.

„Tančím ráda, i když k tomu nemám moc příležitostí." přizná se primuska.

Dokud během plesu tančila s Viktorem Krumem, tak si večer užívala. Pak jí zážitek zkazil žárlivý Ronald. Ale nevšimla si za celou dobu, že by profesor lektvarů s někým tančil.

„A co vy? Tančíte?" oplatí mu dotaz.

„Proti tanci nic nemám." Proti potenciálním tanečním partnerům toho obvykle má spoustu.


	22. Cooking

„Vaření. Tak to neumím." přizná se Hermiona, když zjistí, co je dalším tématem.

„Cože?" řekne Snape překvapeně.

„No, neumím vařit." zopakuje studentka trochu nejistě.

„Ale vždyť- Lektvary vám jsou skvěle, tak jak vám může nejít vaření? Jedná se v podstatě o to samé jako o přípravu lektvarů, jen s jinými ingrediencemi." rozhodí Severus nechápavě rukama.

„Já vím, že je to teoreticky to samé." řekne Hermiona na svou obranu. „Ale stejně každé jídlo buď spálím nebo přesolím nebo nedochutím nebo něco jiného. Zvládnu akorát tak čaj a kávu. Nic složitějšího neuvařím." řekne primuska trochu zahambeně, trochu rozčíleně.

Její profesor nad tímto prohlášením jen nechápavě zavrtí hlavou.

„Počkat." zvedne Grangerová najednou hlavu. „Vy umíte vařit." Je to spíš překvapené konstatování než dotaz.

„Samozřejmě." řekne Snape a trochu podezíravě se zamračí.

„Já jen – no. Dost mě to překvapuje." povídá Hermiona s trochu nakrčeným čelem. „Budíte dojem někoho, kdo je příliš – povznesený nad cokoliv, co má něco společného s domácími pracemi."

„Nemůžete být povznesená nad vaření, pokud nechcete umřít hlady." usoudí Severus klidně.

„Já nejsem povznesená, jenom jsem na vaření úplně levá." řekne Hermiona trochu naštvaně.


	23. In the battle

„Vy jste ve válce byl, že?" zeptá se Hermiona, když odhalí další téma. „Myslím, když se bojovalo s Vol- Voldemortem. Byl jste tam, že?"

„Byl." přikývne Severus krátce na souhlas, ale víc už neříká.

„Muselo to být strašné." špitne Hermiona. „Doufám, že nikdy nic takového nezažiju. Nechci- Nechci vidět své přátele, jak – jak jsou zranění – nebo – nebo hůř." zakončí nejistě.

„Během války s Pánem Zla zemřela spousta lidí." řekne Severus trochu hluše. „Tolik jich zemřelo zbytečně. V boji. Nebo kvůli zradě." dodá. Dívá se před sebe, ale nevidí místnost kolem sebe. Je ztracený v myšlenkách. V bolestivých myšlenkách.

Z náhlého popudu se Hermiona natáhne a chytne svého profesora za ruku. Je jí jasné, že žádná slova útěchy nepomůžou, když jeden ztratí někoho, kdo je mu blízký, ale aspoň stiskem ruky mu chce vyjádřit svou účast.

Muž překvapeně zamrká a párkrát přeletí pohledem mezi obličejem studentky a jejich spojenýma rukama. Dlouho jen oba mlčí a hledí na sebe.


	24. Arguing and Making up afterward

„Další je hádka." špitne Hermiona tiše, aniž by pustila ruku ve své dlani. Tentokrát obrázek hledat nemusí, je hned další na řadě.

Profesorova už tak zachmuřená tvář se ještě víc zamračí, když vidí dvě hádající se postavičky na obrázku. Aniž by si to uvědomoval, tak stisk jeho ruky ještě zesílí, když si vzpomene na nejhorší hádku svého života.

Pátý ročník, NKÚ, obrana proti černé magii.

Hermiona se trochu zamračí, když vidí profesorův boletivý výraz.

„Urovnalo se to pak?" zeptá se opatrně.

„Prosím?" vytrhne se Severus z boletivé vzpomínky.

„Ta hádka, co na ni myslíte. Urovnalo se to pak?" zeptá se Hermiona znovu. Nechce vědět s kým a o čem se Snape hádal. Ona sama by o svých hádkách mluvit nechtěla. Aspoň ne o těch vážných.

„Ne, neurovnalo." odpoví Severus po chvíli. Jeho hlas je překvapivě tichý a jemný a vůbec nepřipomíná onoho chladného muže, jakým je obvykle.

„Řekl jsem ve zlosti věci, které se neodpouští, takže se to nikdy nepodařilo urovnat. Zničil jsem vše."


	25. Gazing into each other's eyes

Jen sedí vedle sebe, drží se za ruce a mlčky si hledí do očí.

Oči profesora Snapea jsou černé jako jeho vlasy a většina lidí by je popsala jako temné a chladné tunely. Po většinu doby by s nimi Hermiona souhlasila, protože Snape ke svému okolí vždy přistupuje chladně a tváří se nepřístupně. Ale teď, když sedí naproti ní a vzpomíná na onu nebahou hádku, teď se v jeho výrazu objevují emoce, které u něj nikdy neviděla. Smutek, bolest, lítost. Právě teď vypadá Severus Snape tak zranitelně, že by ho nejraději objala.

I Snape pozoruje primusku před sebou, její tvář a oči. V duchu ji srovnává s jinou chytrou studentkou z mudlovské rodiny. Od pohledu si Lily Evansová a Hermiona Grangerová nejsou moc podobné. Jedna s rudými vlasy a zářivýma zelenýma očima, která uchvacovala už od pohledu, druhá s vlnitou hřívou vlasů, která je jejím od pohledu asi jediným nápadným znakem. Ale obě patří do Nebelvíru, obě inteligentní, možná inteligentnější než zbytek jejich ročníku. Obě to dotáhly na primusky. Obě překvapují okolí svými názory. Obě ho zaujaly jako nikdo jiný. Jedna jeho nejlepší kamarádka, druhá jeho nejlepší studentka.

Až na to, že studentům se profesoři nesvěřují se svými pocity, že ne? Ani se s nimi nedrží za ruce a nemyslí o nich jinak než jako o studentech. Severus se zamračí na jejich spojené ruce a rychle pustí Hermioninu dlaň. Tohle by dělat neměl. Takhle chovat by se neměl.

„Jaké další téma máte v té vaší hře?" zeptá se profesor, aby odvedl své myšlenky a primusčinu pozornost jinam.


	26. Getting married

„Mít svatbu." přečte Severus. „To je něco, nad čím jsem doopravdy nikdy v životě neuvažoval." prohlásí s ledovou tváří jednu z největších lží svého života.

„Já- Hlavně jsem na svatbu myslela jako malá." přizná se Hermiona. „Máma mi řekla o svatbě princezny Diany a ukázala mi spoustu obrázků, dokonce i video. Strašně se mi líbily její šaty s tou strašně dlouhou vlečkou. Chtěla jsem mít svatbu jako ona a pořád jsem kreslila sebe ve svatebních šatecha v obrovském kostele." zasní se Hermiona a trochu se pousměje. Ovšem po chvilce ticha se vzpamatuje a trošku jí zrůžový tváře.

„A teď už nad svatbou neuvažujete?" zeptá se Severus zvědavě.

„Ani ne." pokrčí Hermiona rameny. „Tedy, někdy do budoucna to v plánu asi mám, ale už si to neplánuju tak, jako když jsem byla malá. Myslím, že je jedno, jak dlouhou budu mít vlečku nebo jak velký bude kostel. Jde víc o lidi okolo a o toho, koho si budu brát. Ať už to bude kdokoliv."


	27. On one of their birthday

Na obrázku jsou Potter a Malfoy, mezi nimi stojí na stole třípatrový dort a kolem nich jsou balónky a dárky. Těžko říct, čí narozeniny to vlastně slaví.

„Slavíte narozeniny?" zeptá se Hermiona zvědavě.

„A vy?" odpoví Snape otázkou.

„Já ano." přikývne Hermiona na souhlas. „Tedy. Neslavím je tady s ostatními, jen mi kluci dají dárky a s Ginny si je vyměníme. Máme narozeniny zhruba týden od sebe. Ale doma je slavíme. Vždycky, když přijedu domů, tak mi máma upeče dort a dostanu plno dárků od rodiny. Je teda pravda, že většinou jde o oblečení a kosmetiku, ale rodiče mi vždycky dají nějakou pěknou knihu nebo mě vezmou někam na výlet za zážitky." povídá Hermiona vesele.

„A co vy? Jak slavíte svoje narozeniny?" obrátí se na profesora.

„Neslavím." pokrčí Snape bez zájmu rameny.

„Cože?"

„Neslavím svoje narozeniny. Ani cizí narozeniny, když už na věc příjde."

„Co? A proč ne?"

„Nemám důvod udržovat tuto tradici. Je-li potřeba, abych někde uveřejnil svůj věk, tak to udělám. Pamatuji si datum svého narození, aniž bych každoročně slavil jeho výročí."

„Ale – Každý přece slaví svoje narozeniny." hlesne Hermiona trochu udiveně.

„Já ne. Neslavím je už od svých patnácti let." namítne jí Snape s ledovým klidem.


	28. Doing something ridiculous

„Dělat něco směšného." vytáhne Hermiona jeden z papírů. Už se ani neobtěžuje s dodržováním původního pořadí úkolů. Konec konců, s tímhle seznamem taky nezačali od jedničky.

„Myslíte dělat něco směšnějšího, než je tohle?" zeptá se Severus s klidem.

„Co tohle?" podívá se Hermiona na obrázek, na kterém mají její spolužáci namalované obličeje jako klauni.

„Myslím, sedět v očarované místnosti a hrát dost divnou mudlovskou hru." upřesní profesor. „Něco tak směšného jsem nedělal aspoň deset let. A nejspíše o dost déle."

Hermiona se nejdřív zamyšleně zarazí, ale pak se usměje.

„Máte pravdu. Kdyby mi včera někdo řekl, že se s vámi nechám chytit do magické pasti, a že budeme hrát mudlovskou hru, o které jsem do dnešního rána nikdy ani neslyšela, myslela bych si, že ten člověk vypil blábolivý dryák. A nebo že ho trefili matoucím kouzlem." souhlasí primuska se směšnostní této situace. „Ale tohle rozhodně nepatří k nejhorším ránům, jaké jsem kdy měla." usměje se trochu víc.

Profesor otevře pusu, aby něco řekl, ale v tu chvíli se celá místnost otřese.

„Co to- Ááá!" vykřikne Hermiona vyděšeně. Najednou má děsivý pocit, že někdo vzal celou místnost, zvedl ji do vzduchu a obrátil ji dnem vzhůru.


	29. Doing something sweet

Hermiona leží v klubíčku a oběma rukama si svírá hlavu. Má pocit, jako by se ji měla rozskočit, tak strašně bolí. Vedle ní se něco pohne a vzápětí jí někdo položí ruku na záda.

„Slečno Grangerová." řekne ten někdo opatrně. Ne někdo. Její profesor.

„Nebojte se, ta bolest přejde. Je to jen šok z toho, že se vám vrátila magie." povídá Severus tichým hlasem. Ví ze zkušenosti, že hlasité zvuky jsou teď to poslední, co oba dva potřebují.

Hermiona chce něco říct, ale místo toho jen vzlykne bolestí.

„Ššš, to bude dobré." mumle profesor chlácholivě, zatímco studentku hladí rukou po zádech.

Nějakou dobu jsou jen takhle, než se Hermiona vzpamatuje natolik, aby pustila svou hlavu a pohla se.

„Zkusíte se postavit, ano?" řekne Snape Hermioně, než ji pevně chytne pod pažemi a v podstatě ji zvedne na nohy.

Hermiona se celá zapotácí a celou vahou se opře o profesora, když se jí skoro podlomí kolena. Snape se nebrání, jen ji drží kolem ramen a čeká, až se primuska vzpamatuje.

„Měla byste jít zpátky na svou kolej." začne Severus po chvíli povídat. „Až se vyspíte, tak ta bolest hlavy a další problémy zmizí. Rezervace učebny si můžete přesunout na jiný termín. Vy se teď musíte vyspat."

„Jo." hlesne Hermiona skoro bezhlesně.

Profesor vytáhne svou hůlku a jedním mávnutím sesbírá papíry rozházené kolem a nacpe je do brašny, která visí Hermioně přes rameno.

„Zvládnete tam dojít sama?" zeptá se Snape studentky.

„Jo, já – Už je mi líp." řekne Hermiona o trochu jistějším hlasem a postaví se rovně.

Profesor jí věnuje jeden trochu podezíravý pohled, ale pak přikývne na souhlas.

„Dobrá, běžte se vyspat."

„Ano. Nashledanou." řekne ještě Hermiona, než se pořádně zabalí do černého pláště a šouravě se vydá na svou kolej. Ani na moment ji přitom nenapadne, že onen plášť není její ale jejího vyučujícího. Ten si byl plně vědom toho, čí plášť má primuska na sobě, ale rozhodl se celou věc nekomentovat.


	30. Doing something hot

Tohle je blbost, opakuje si Severus v duchu, zatímco prochází přeplněnými londýnskými ulicemi. Je to pořádně hloupý nápad, ale stejně jde dál, oblečený do mudlovského oblečení a slepý k udiveným pohledům směrem k jeho vlasům a oblečení. Na Londýn je nezvykle horký den, dokonce i na to, že je prostředek července, ale i to pro něj není důvod, aby neměl oblečené kalhoty a dlouhý rukáv. Oboje samozřejmě v černé barvě. Je mu horko, ale za chvíli se schladí.

Aspoň pokud ona zaslíbená kavárna-cukrárna La Scala stojí doopravdy tam, kde tvrdí plánek. Od vánočních prázdnin, kdy mapku získal, si ji zapamatoval do posledního detailu. Cesta k nejlepší zmrzlině v Londýně. Aspoň to tvrdila Grangerová během jejich několikahodinového uvěznění v jedné z bradavických pastí.

Ne, že by mu průběh onoho dopoledne nějak vadil.

Po několika odbočkách Snape doopravdy dorazí k barvami a lidmi hýřícímu podniku, ke kterému vedla jeho cesta vypečeným městem.

Nějak se profesorovi podaří dorazit až k pultu se zmrzlinou, i když tam bylo dost lidí před ním. Magii nepoužil, ale možná zafungoval jeho ledový pohled.

Během chvíle je Severus obsloužen a s kopečkem čokoládové a vanilkové zmrzliny vyzazí pryč. Podaří se mu proplést davem dětí, které mu jsou výškou do pasu a už je skoro venku, když o jedno dítě skoro zakopne. Snape to nečekal a zmrzlinou napřed do kohosi vrazí.

Ten kdosi se ukáže býti mladou ženou ve velice krátkých kraťasech a uplém tílku a s vlasy vyčesanými do velkého drdolu.

Ta žena se ukáže býti jeho čerstvě bývalou studentkou, která mu tento podnik doporučila.

„Pane profesore?"

„Slečno Grangerová." hlesne Severus překvapeně a pohledem sjede z jejího obličeje na rozplácnuté kopečky zmrzliny, které pomalu tají za výstřih jejího tílka.

Snapeovi trochu zrůžový tváře, než chytne Hermionu za loket a odtáhne ji stranou od zvědavých pohledů lidí v cukrárně. Sotva jsou z dohledu, vytáhne Snape hůlku a jedním mávnutím odstraní z Hermiony zmrzlinu.

„Děkuju." řekne Hermiona a trochu nejistě se pousměje.

„Omlouvám se za – za to." mávne Severus rukou k jejímu hrudníku.

„Myslím, že už je to v pořádku." řekne Hermiona bezstarostně. „Ochutnal jste vůbec tu zmrzlinu?" zeptá se místo nějakých výčitek.

„Vlastně ne." připustí Snape.

„Tak pojďte. Musíte ji ochutnat. Je nejlepší." usměje se Hermiona zářivě. Chytne svého bývalého profesora za loket a vede ho zpátky do cukrárny.

Severus jde poslušně za ní a snaží se přitom ignorovat své rudé tváře a nelítat pohledem po postavě před sebou a zároveň uvažuje, kdy pro Merlina začalo být tak strašné horko.


End file.
